


Darkside

by AsgardianHorsemanship



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - Dystopia, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Apocalypse, Conspiracy, Dystopia, Dystopian, End of the World, Eventual Romance, F/M, Female Lead, Female Protagonist, Government Conspiracy, I had a dream and was pressured to turn it into a story as it was so good, I hope you like it, Male-Female Friendship, Military, Military Background, Military Backstory, Military Jargon, Military Ranks, Military Science Fiction, Military Training, Military Uniforms, Mutants, Mutation, Nuclear Warfare, Nuclear Weapons, POV Female Character, Post-Apocalypse, Post-Nuclear War, Resistance, Romance, Romance Novel, Tragic Romance, Women in the Military, Work In Progress, World War III, bear with me, dystopian government, it's probably crap, so here goes, this is going to be a long old work
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 12:24:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10831224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsgardianHorsemanship/pseuds/AsgardianHorsemanship
Summary: Nuclear war, we’ve all thought about it right? But have we thought about what will come after?30 years after World War III ravaged the globe a dystopian government now rules America, keeping it isolated from the outside world.Kaden, a resistance fighter is holed up in downtown Brooklyn on a special ops mission. After losing most of her soldiers she is captured and taken to Manhattan where the leader of New York wants to offer her an interesting proposal.Darksiders, mutations created by the nuclear radiation left behind after the war have begun to reach the city, the belief is there is a lair somewhere out in the deadzone outside the city. Kaden is given an audience with the leader, a public figurehead known only as Bastian. There she asks for help, only to be expected to be drafted back into the army once more. But meeting Bastian changes something within Kaden, something she didn’t believe possible.Soon a race against time starts as New York falls to the Darksiders, will Kaden and her troops find the lair in time? But most of all how will they survive what she does find underground and the ramifications attached to it? And what does the government have to do with all of this?





	Darkside

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote down a dream I had and posted it onto my facebook, where I had many commenters telling me to turn it into a story as it sounded so interesting.  
> So I did, enjoy, it's not fanfiction, it's an original piece though it is I am sure heavily influenced by movies and books that I read thanks to my subconcious.

The war had been devastating; there was no doubt about that. The world had entered a state of crisis and the ruling leaders of the countries of the world thought the best way to deal with it was to start a nuclear war, because starting a world war worked out so well the last two times…

On June 8th 2050, the first bomb hits North Korea after rising tensions, before North Korea can retaliate, Russia declares war on America. China, North and South Korea, Japan and Russia band together against America, Great Britain, France, Germany and Australia. Other countries are left to choose a side as World War Three begins. No country was spared; men and women are separated from their families as a call to arms is issued.

The war only last five years, by November 15th 2055 the combined might of the American, British, Russian and Chinese forces turned the world to ash.

Within another five years the human race had started again, fighting continued, bombs still fell but the main forces had been depleted and withdrawn; now countries live in total isolation just trying to pick up the pieces. Entire states were destroyed in the war and soon only the capital cities of each remain.

A new kind of government has risen from the ashes, a dystopian world where everyone must fight for their country and their life, power plants and factories become the main job sources as cities struggle to provide power; food is in short supply and most people must do hard labour to survive, a distinct divide between the rich and the poor begins with shanty towns flanking the cities, hugging to the outskirts and abandoned buildings. Military rule took over America. Children would go to school to learn to be a soldier and at 16 be drafted into the Junior Infantry; they would then be expected to rise through the ranks to join the Army at 18.

The rulers, known only as the Oligarchy, never showed their faces, instead promoting their ideals through the faces of the leaders of the last remaining cities. Now in fortified sections known as Zones, the capital cities have become the only cities and in between are uninhabitable wastelands known as Dead Zones. Twelve cities remain in North America as of 2095.

Ten years after the last bomb fell and the fighting ceased, reports of cities becoming inhabitable once more brought joy to the country; but soon a sinister presence became known. Radiation, festering for 20 years had created mutated monsters that quickly became known as Darksiders due to their preference for darkness and striking at night, destroying smaller cities. Yet again the human race met devastating losses and soon Special Forces and resistance teams were created for the soul purpose of tracking down and destroying the Darksiders.

In 2088 one girl surpassed her class mates to be drafted into service at 14 years old; within five years she had risen within the ranks to become a Captain. In 2093 whilst leading a raid, her troops were commanded to leave civilians behind. She refused and was discharged from Military service alongside several commanding officers. Soon after she rallied a resistance force to continue to fight the Darksiders.

This is their story.

 

 

 


End file.
